Druhá šance
by Hikina
Summary: Percy Scott nevěří na nic, co by se týkalo božství, zvlášť potom, co se snažil dobrou hodinu a půl vzbudit matku, která spáchala sebevraždu. Co ale zmůže, když začne mít sny, které pomalu ale jistě popírají veškerou logiku? Vím, těžko by se v dalším životě, po doušku Lethe, jmenovali stejně, ale to aby se vyznalo. Psala jsem to trošku sjetá, to je má omluva za Hyakintha


Sledoval jsem, jak její ruka kmitala po tabuli a křídou tam zanechávala body, kterým se máme dnes věnovat. A jakmile zapsala bod „porozumění" a „shoda", věděl jsem, že pro nás není cesty zpět. Nebo takhle – pro mě nebude. Nejistě jsem se rozhlédl kolem sebe: matka (nevlastní), Mariah, seděla po mé pravici jako pravítko, světlé vlasy měla stažené v uzlu na temeni a dva pramínky nechala tančit kolem hranatého obličeje. Rty měla bílé, bezkrvé, a stisknuté do úzké linky.

Když zjistila, že na ní pomrkávám, zamračila se a skoro násilně mi trhla hlavou zpátky k tabuli. Žena stále psala a občas mrkla svými bouřkovými duhovkami na nás, snad aby se ujistila, že snad nikdo neunikl povinné přednášce Springfieldské akademie pro rozvrácené rodiny.

Mariah konečně pustila můj krk (a já si byl jistý, že mi tam zanechala modřiny) a znovu se usadila s páteří/pravítkem. Jakmile jsem si byl jistý, že zanechala pátravého pohledu, který směřoval na moji hlavu, dovolil jsem si rychlé mrknutí na tátu, který seděl ve svém obvyklém saku a stálým úsměvem, vedle Luka, mého nevlastního bratra, syna Mariah. Ten, na rozdíl od ní, byl v židli zhroucený jako u televize a něco si črtal na papír. Světlé vlasy měl rozházené do obličeje, ale i tak jsem věděl, že vidí všechno. Bylo to tak vždycky a tak jsem raději zase mrknul jinam a pořádně si prohlédnul tu ženskou.

Konečně totiž odložila křídu a otočila se k nám.

Přednáška pro rozvrácené rodiny se konala v učebně fyziky – hlavně proto, že byla největší a měla čtyřmístné stoly. Ale ředitel vybral právě tuhle mučírnu, kvůli křiklavě žlutému nátěru, má prý mít blahodárné účinky na naše zdeformované myšlení… Na mě neměl ani při fyzice. Asi proto vypadal žena u tabule tak majestátně. Světlé vlasy jí spadaly v prstýncích na ramena, bouřkově šedé oči jí jiskřily porozuměním. Jako kdyby věděla…něco. Všechno. A uměla toho sakra dobře využít. Kdbych věřil v božstva, Boha a jiné také blbosti, řekl bych, že s nimi má něco společného. A to i když na sobě sáčko, ve kterém se tu nutně musela potit.

„Jmenuji se Ady Owleová. Většinou tyhle přednášky nevedu – oprava, vlastně nikdy. Nemám důvod, nebaví mě to. Ale okolnosti mě přinutily, tak tu jsem. Tyto přednášky se budou konat každé úterý v tuto hodinu, po dobu čtyř neutěšujících týdnů. …" Vypnul jsem. Ne snad proto, že bych chtěl. V jejím podání bych nejspíš poslouchal i kecy o mytologii, které obzvlášť nemusím. Jde hlavně o to, že v poslední době toho moc nenaspím. Mám noční můry a každou další nocí se stupňují v horších a horších variantách. Nejdřív to byly nevinně vyhlížející noční můry – ženou se na mě draci s několika hlavami, lvi (ten byl zrovna jen jeden), padám z obrovské výšky do řeky… A v jednom snu se na mě řítila i žhavá láva. A jediné co bylo na tom snu zlého, byl pocit, že budu muset mýt nádobí. Nejzákeřnější byly hlavně ty, které začaly krásně. Vlastně docela idylicky. Modré cukrovinky, sladký pocit v krku, krásná tvář ženy, které bych neměl problém říkat: „Mami!" Její úsměv byl taky takový, …než propadla depresím a pak mi spáchala sebevraždu před očima. Ale pak v tom snu přišla bouřka, kluk s kopyty a monstrum ve stínu, který ji stisknul, a už jí nebylo. Byla pryč a já se probudil se sladkým pocitem pod jazykem, které jsem si označil jako „chuť modrého cukroví".

Horší než tohle, byl snad už jen ten sen s diskem. Házeli jsme si, vlastně úplně bez starostí, proč bych se vlastně bál, že ano? S ním (ať už ten „on" byl kdokoli) jsem v bezpečí. Jenže najednou lup! Zvedne se vítr a disk mi míří mezi oči smrtící rychlostí. Poslední, co si pomyslím před násilným vzbuzením je: „Proč, že by pomsta?" Je to k vzteku.

Zavřel jsem oči – jen na vteřinu, přísahám! – ujišťoval jsem se bláhově. Hm, asi to vteřina nebyla. „Nudím tě, chlapče?" Trhnul jsem sebou a zadíval se na Ady Owleovou, jak na mě civí, ruce v bok. Mariah mi vlepila bolavý pohlavek, až jsem třísknul čelem o desku lavice. „Omluv se, kluku!" zasyčela. „Ujišťuji vás, madam, že takové násilí nebylo ale vůbec nutné, chtěla jsem odpověď na otázku!"

Sebral jsem se a stiskl rýsující se bouli na čele: „Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem usnout. Ale špatně spím a dnešní tělocvik mi ale vůbec nepřidal...," Další pohlavek.

„Umíš se jen vymlouvat! A ty že jsi hlavní dědic!" Au, tak to bolelo.

„Paní Scottová! Ještě jednou ho takhle uhodíte a věřte mi, že se nebudu rozpakovat s kontaktováním příslušných úřadů!" Mariah stiskla rty a složila ruce do klína. Konečně jsem se narovnal, ale dlaň na bouli jsem držel stále.

Ada stála nad námi v pozici vrchního vyšetřovatele z toho detektivního seriálu, co Luke tak rád sleduje a zeptala se: „Je to takhle každý den?" No, co bych zapíral. Kluci mě vidí každý druhý den na tělocviku. Tak jsem pokrčil rameny.

Luke konečně zvednul oči a těkal jimi mezi mnou, tátou a Mariah. „Vy, proč to dovolíte?" Táta se skrčil a úsměv mu z tváře odplaval někam dost daleko, aby ho už nikdy nenašel. „Mariah říkala, že si to zaslouží."

Ostatní rodiče a děti si buď odfrkli, nebo nevěřícně kroutili hlavami. Většina těch, co si o tom mysleli svoje a vlastně naprosto správně byly rodiny, co mě znají už odmalička. „Ach tak. A co ty, dostáváš taky?" otočila se na Luka. Ten se přikrčil, ale pak pohodil rameny. No jo, tomu to vlastně může být jedno. „Skvělé! Otázka dne – pročpak ho bijete? Dědictví? No jistě!" Kde se vzal, tu se zval notes s vyplněnými dotazníky. „Podle tohoto, si váš nový manžel přivedl z minulého svazku svého syna, který dědí tři čtvrtě z celého majetku." Hloupé, hloupé dotazníky!

„Percy,… hm." Přisvědčila Mariah. „Nechtěla jsem ho do baráku. Jasně jsem řekla, že by měl být v sirotčinci. Dítě z minulého manželství nepatří do nového." Znovu stiskla rty do linky. „A měl být vyděděný. Jak na to pak přijde Luke?" Ten se odvrátil od matky, s tímhle nikdy nechtěl mít nic společného. Jeho vlastní táta ho zásobuje a jediné, co ho vlastně zajímá je ta jeho přihlouplá rocková skupina, se kterou chce prorazit.

„Ano, to by se hodilo, aby po manželovi dědil jen ten váš. Víte, že na základě té hloupé teorie, měl poputovat stejně rychle do Domova i on? Vyděděný?"

„C-c-co si to dovolujete! Vždyť je to moje jediné dítě!" Zaječela Mariah a já jí poprvé uviděl zcela rudou vztekem. Docela jsem se i bavil, i když uším, že to pak doma schytám.

„Stejně tak, jako je tady Percy jeho jediným dítětem. Doufám, že jste se poučila. Budeme pokračovat prosím v přednášce?"

Když nás Ada rozpustila, vyrazil jsem jako střela a oddělil se od Scottových-Perkinsonových, jak nejrychleji to šlo. Na chodbě jsem si odpočítal svoji skřínku, hodil si tam přebytečné učebnice a věci a prudce zavřel, s jasnými plány, jak strávit zbytek tohoto večera. „Byla ta scéna nutná?" zavrčel Luke a vzal mě za zápěstí, které následně zkroutil. „Já jí neztropil, poděkuj své drahé matince!" zasyčel jsem bolestí a úlekem a snažil se ho oddělit od mého ubohého zápěstí. Já tak moc nesnáším ty jeho úžasné výstupy, kdy se vám dostane nepozorovaně za záda!

Zkroutil ho ještě víc, až jsem se k němu musel otočit zády, aby mi ho nezlomil. Chvilku jsme takhle stáli, já zoufale bojující o svobodu a on samozřejmě úplně chladný k mé bolesti. Nakonec vzdychnul a uvolnil sevření. „Ryan," tím myslel tátu, „chce, abys byl doma do desíti. Matka říká, že se máš podřezat jako ta tvoje a raději se nevracet. Mně osobně je úplně jedno, kdy a jak se vrátíš – jestli vůbec. Ale ještě jednou ze spaní něco pípneš a těš se na dýmku." Vytrhnul jsem se a pádil z budovy. Dýmka je nepochopitelně pojmenovaná technika, jak mi stěžovat život. Zahrnoval topení, kdy ti strčili hlavu do studené vody ve vaně, ruce ti zkroutili za zády, zadělali lepící páskou a zatímco jsi bojoval o vzduch, někdo ti klepal popel z cigarety na holý krk jako do popelníku. Nepochyboval jsem, že by to udělal znovu. Ale tentokrát by ničí pomoc nepotřeboval, už kouří a už si je dokonce umí sehnat. Poprvé mi to udělal, když jsem se v devíti do jejich domu přistěhoval. Nejhorší hodina a půl mého života, kromě té hodiny a půl, kdy jsem se snažil mamku vzbudit.

U západního vstupu do budovy jsem se vydýchal a vyndal mobil, abych zavolal Andymu. Rychle jsem projel kontakty a připravil se na vytáčení. Venku už byla tma jak v pytli a za školy odcházeli poslední lidé. Zamával jsem slečně Moonové, naší Francouzštinářce, která zrovna vycházela se sluchátky v uších. Usmála se a svižně vykročila k parkovišti, kde jako obvykle čekal její náklaďáček.

Zmáčknul jsem zelené sluchátko, vytočil Andrewovo číslo a ramenem si otevřel dveře. Mobil zapípal. Jednou, dvakrát… a sklouzl mi z prstů. Viděl jsem tu tvář. Tu tvář, s kterou jsem se cítil v bezpečí, před tím, než mi disk rozrazí lebku. Házela mi disk.

Ten kluk si mě nejdřív nevšiml (hej, zde pan Neviditelný), ale jakmile si všiml zářící obrazovky a následně i mé osoby, usmál se a zamával. Ústy naznačil jasné „Ahoj," a dál mával.

Konec. Končím! Utekl jsem, típnul to Andymu a ten chlap…no, kluk, stále mával.

Domů jsem dorazil v půl osmé. Táta vypadal jako vždy vyrovnaně s nespravedlivým světem, jen Mariah vypadala jako přejetá parním válcem a Luke…Luke se rozvaloval u nás v pokoji u počítače. Když mě spatřil, povytáhl obočí, dal dolů nějakou stránku nepřístupnou klukům v jeho věku a zeptal se: „Copak, ten teplouš ti dal kopačky?"

Ani jsem mu na to neodpověděl, mrštil jsem věcmi na postel a zapadl do koupelny.

Jakmile jsem se vrátil, v křesle seděl táta a Luke trucoval na posteli se sluchátky v uších. A jéje.

Je ti doufám jsné, co jsi vyvedl." Hezký úvod. No toto? „Já?" namítnul jsem na svou obranu. Otec se zakabonil. „Jo, uznávám. Trošku jsem to neuhlídal…"

„Teď jsi to, Ryane, vystihnul." Ušklíbnul se Luke. Táta vzdychnul a zvedl se. „Koukej jít spát. A ty se opovaž ho topit. Nebo cokoli… A tady máš prášek na spaní. Nedá se na tebe koukat." Zavrčel na nás. Když odcházel, Luke si provokativně zapálil cigaretu.

Tentokrát jsem měl jinačí sny, vznášel jsem se v mlze a občas tou mlhou prošli lidé. Vesměs byli nezajímaví, až na několik… Bledolící kluk, zrzka, punkerka, kluk s rohy (to už jsem neřešil!), veliký kluk s jedním okem… a jeden člověk tam byl naprosto jasnější než ostatní. A byl tak podobný Adě Owleové, že by si jeden pomyslel, že se na mě usmívá její dcera.

Když jsem se vzbudil, Luke mi klečel na posteli a nad obličejem mi nakláněl flašku s vodou. Zamračil jsem se: „Co to děláš?" On jen pokrčil rameny a stáhnul se. „Škoda," zamručel a flašku si strčil do baťohu. Protřel jsem si oči a zamrkal na budík. Hlásil krásných 6:50.

„Ryan ti vzkazuje, že kdybys chtěl, hodí tě k slečně Danielsové. Asi bys to potřeboval." Zle se zašklebil. Sundal ze židle pásek, který jsem mu dal loni k narozeninám. Z donucení a byl ošklivý. Ale jemu se očividně líbil, takže jsem to neřešil.

Slečna Danielsová byla čtyřicátnice s milým úsměvem, kterou jsem navštěvoval od sedmi let, kdy máma spáchala sebevraždu. Moje psychika byla pro tátu důležitá. Jak sám říkával, je třeba vědět, jak na tom jsme. Mohl jsem mít sklony k depresím, jako moje mamka. Ale tady jeho starost začínala a končila, řekl bych.

„Proč? Zase jsem snad ječel?" zeptal jsem se a oblékl triko. „Jo, kdo je proboha Annabeth Chaseová?"

„Ahoj, Percy! Dnes jsem tě nečekala. Co se děje?" Amanda Danielsová, jako vždy krásná, blond vlasy jí spadly pod pas a na rtech jí hrál věčný úsměv.

Žmoulal jsem si rukáv bundy a očima běhal po zdech. Jako obvykle tam měla obrázky z Řecka, Itálie, moře a z nějakého nepochopitelného a trochu znepokojivého důvodu se uprostřed toho vyjímal Empire State Building. Vůbec by jste to netipli na psychologickou poradnu. Vlastně samotná slečna Danielsová vůbec nebyla ten typický příklad psychiatra. Je dyslektik, má ADHD a kdykoli si něco píše, píše to Řecky což je teda nepochopitelný. To už i angličtina je přijatelnější, než se jako dyslektik učit Řecky. Nemluvě o jejím vzhledu. S tím jak vypadá, by mohla být top modelkou.

Nakonec jsem se nadechnul, otevřel pusu … a zase ji zavřel. Popleskala mě po ruce a přívětivě se usmála. „Hm, mám sny…spíš noční můry." Začal jsem s tím nejlehčím.

„Hádám, že to asi nebudou zrovna pěkné na nich něco zvláštního? Opakují se a tak nespíš? Vrátila se do nich mamka?" Tedy, i to by bylo přijatelnější.

„Opakují se každou noc. Jsou různé…ale mají stejný základ, víte? Obličeje, prostředí, pocity… a jsou tak směšné!" Poslední větu jsem skoro zakňučel. „Navíc si Perkinson stěžuje, že z těch snů ječím. Občas prý i jeho jméno, což mi předhazoval celý týden, nějaký Castellan, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth Chaseová…. a pak i nějaké odborné , názvy jako…Ariadnina nit, Blahovolné, a bla, bla, bla…Naposled mě za to chtěl zlít vodou…" Sledoval jsem její obličej, který každým slovem bledl víc a víc, až mi nakonec selhal hlas. „Je Vám dobře?" zeptal jsem se. Zatřepala hlavou. „Promiň. Popiš mi nějaký ten sen…Percy." Zaváhala nad oslovením, ale já si toho nevšímal. Změřil jsem si jí pohledem, ale do tváří se jí začala vracet barva tak jsem neochotně popsal sen o lávě. A s hanbou přiznal i strach z mytí nádobí. Pokývala hlavou v porozumění. Vstala a prstem zaklepala na plakát s Empire. „Nevím, Percy, nevím. Necítíš v poslední době nějakou úzkost doma? Ve škole? Nejsi napjatý?"

„Jediné z čeho jsem napjatý, jsou ty zatracené sny. Zrovna dneska se mi zdálo o imaginární dceři ženský, co u nás vede kurzy psychologie pro rozvrácené rodiny. A viděl jsem u školy toho chlapa, co mi hází disk…"

„Cože? Jaký disk? Nevzpomínám si…" zarazila se. Nevšímal jsem si toho. „Jen další sen. Nikdy předtím, jsem ho neviděl. Nikdy jsem neviděl nikoho z nich…" zmlknul jsem. Měl jsem pocit, že to není pravda. Viděl jsem je,…možná. Ty sny mě žerou zevnitř.

Danielsová kývla. „Dobře, Percy, teď se napojím na internet a vyhledám ti nějaké jméno, co jsi vykřikoval ze spaní. Nemusel jsi nic vidět přímo, víš? Stačí mrknutí a tvůj mozek se může zbláznit. Nemusí to vůbec nic být a časem by to mělo přejít." Odmlčela se. „A kdyby ne…tak budeme muset přejít k drastičtějším metodám…" Sjela mě skoro lítostivým pohledem a začala ťukat do klávesnice. Kývnul jsem a sledoval její pohyby myší.

„No vida!" zajásala najednou. „Tady to je!" Otočila monitor a ukázala mi stránku v oranžovém provedení. Byla to stránka o architektuře a v záhlaví byl vyveden obrázek Minotaurova bludiště.

Poklepala prstem na pravé menu, kde se skvěla fotka majitelky webu. A srdce mi spadlo někam, kde ho už asi nenajdu. Annabeth Chaseová byla Adě podobná jako vejce vejci. Až na drobnůstky, samozřejmě a pak taky tohle – věk. Annabeth Chaseová byla rozhodně starší než tak, jak jsem si ji vysnil, ale jistě to byla ona. Ale říkal jsem si: Že by byla Ada její dcera? Ne, Ada se mi v mozku stále usazovala jako matka Annabeth. Dost proti logice, že?

„To ne, v mém snu byla tak v mém věku!" koktal jsem. „A tu stránku jsem v životě neviděl, natož tu architektku!" Slečna Danielsová se tvářila vítězně. „Neřekla bych. Mohl jsi to vidět kdekoli, klidně i koutkem oka a ten věk…no, jsi mladý. Potřebuješ vrstevníky a kamarády. Nelámej si s tím hlavu…"

Ještě chvíli jsme si povídali, slíbila mi, že pokud se to do týdne nezlepší, udělají tomu přítrž jinak a poslala mě do školy. Když jsem za sebou zavíral dveře, s vážným výrazem stála u umyvadla a otáčela kohoutkem. Začínám vážně šílet…

Do třídy jsem dorazil na čtvrtou hodinu, dal třídní razítko psychologické poradny jako omluvenku a zaplul do lavice. Andy se na mě zazubil a ukázal mi, kde si mám otevřít učebnici. Ovidius. Hezky…

„Tak, kdo nám řekne nějaké příklady Proměn?" Tak přesně proto jsem nesnášel duo Řecko-Itálie. Odpověď znal Marcus, třídní snažílek. Je fajn, ale taky je fakt, že by mohl ubrat, co se týče práskání. Třeba toho, že jsem to byl já, kdo omylem rozlil náplň do fix na tabuli. „Dafné, Íó, Európé, Orfeus, Ganymédés, Hyakinthos, nebo třeba Persefona."

„Ano, přesně tak." Zapsala jeho příklady a připsala několik dalších. Dost dalších. Hold patnáct knih, je patnáct knih. „Persefona, ano. Ano…Hádes se zamiloval do bohyně jara, Persefony a unesl ji do podsvětí. Proměna?" Vyvolala Emily, která seděla za mnou. O fous!

Meyerová si za každou správnou odpověď zapsala hvězdičku a za každou špatnou, mínus. Mně se to zatím vyhnulo a tak jsem si pilně zapisoval každý příběh, který popisovala. Věřil jsem, že alespoň jeden z těch, co si tu řekneme, dá do testu.

Nakonec se dostala k bodu – „Hyacinthus, nebo Hyakinthos, jak chcete. Oblíbenec Apollóna. Byl to Spartský princ, prý neuvěřitelné krásy a nadání, takže není divu, že každý vyhledával jeho společnost." Následoval výklad, který jsem si zapisoval rychlostí blesku. Tenhle příběh nějak totiž prožívá… jo, ten bude v testu. Celkem po tom princi toužili tři, o nichž se stále mluví. Jeden z nich byl básník, ale ti další dva byli hold jiná liga. Apollón a Zefyros. Básníka vyřadil Apollón rychle ze hry díky Múzám a princ si nakonec vybral jeho namísto Zefyra. „Ale on se pomstil, ten to nenechal jen tak. Ze žárlivosti použil svou moc a když Apollon učil chlapce házet diskem," tady jsem dal větší pozor, morbidnost forever, „zvedl se vítr, disk prince trefil a na místě zemřel." Ach, že jsem se raději neflákal… „Bůh byl tak zasáhnut jeho skonem, že z princovy krve vyrostly květiny, pojmenované po něm. Hyacinty. V tom spočívala…pane Scotte, jste v pořádku? Jste bledý jako smrt!"

Ne, nebyl jsem v pořádku. A ano, smrt je vhodné přirovnání. Civěl jsem na svůj sešit literatury a v hlavě si opakoval nově vzniknuvší mantru: „Koutek oka, Percy, jen jeden zatracený koutek oka!"

„Hej, kámo, je ti dobře?" slyšel jsem Andyho promluvit. Tohle mě donutilo zvednout oči a omluvit se profesorce, že se mi jen zamotala hlava. Sice trošku víc, než je v rámci normálu, ale Meyerový to stačilo a dál pitvala Proměny.

Táta byl do bájí zamilován, než máma umřela, procestovali jsme snad celé Řecko a tak se mi čas od času vybaví informace, že ten a ten byl to a to… to když to vštěpovali v lámané angličtině čtyřletému, je asi zázrak, že se mi to dochovalo do šestnácti let. Teď si vzpomínám, jak mi vyprávěli o Apollónových láskách. Nebyli to jen muži, heterosexuálních vztahů měl sakra víc (a nejedna z toho pak byla v maléru a dobrovolně se nechala proměnit, viz Dafné), ale díky těmhle vztahům je asi nejznámější. Nepamatoval jsem si báj o tomhle zatraceném princi, který mi zaručil noční můry, ale další tři jiné příběhy. Mamce se to nelíbilo, byly mi čtyři a znal jsem milostné příběhy boha. Dobrý, no… Zazvoň, zvonku, zazvoň…

Jakmile zazvonilo, sebral jsem se a schoval na záchodech. Bylo tam pár kluků z Lukovy třídy –kouřili a občas zvědavě mrkli mým směrem. Ani se jim nedivím, asi sem moc druháků ioplachovat si obličej nechodí… je to divný. Vypadnul jsem a vyhnul se Andymu, chtěl jsem se vymluvit z nočních můr sám.

Logicky, všechny ty kecy o koutku oka dávaly smrtící smysl. Ovidia mám v učebnici, nemluvě o výletech do Řecka. Ten kluk tamtudy může chodit domů už celé věky. Annabeth jsem mohl vidět na něčím notebooku a vážně si jí přebarvit na mladší. A to další můžou být jen hloupé sny, hloupého teenagera, kterému jeho matka spáchala před očima sebevraždu.

Jo. Tak to bude. Nic jiného, totiž neodporuje logice. Chce se mi zvracet.

Další hodinu jsme měli výtvarku, vedl ji postarší…ehm ,ehm… hipík, profesor Sokolov. Na každé hodině měl debilnější a debilnější nápady a kdo nedodělal práci jednu hodinu, už jí nedodělal nikdy. Ani dneska nezklamal – hned jakmile jsem se usadil u svého stojanu rozrazil dveře a za ním se vplížili mí spolužáci, co nestihli utéct, s plátny.

„Dnes budeme mít volnější hodinu," oznámil nám s úsměvem. Což už samo o sobě dává červeně psané, podtržené varování. „Dnes si nakreslím Sen!" A průser je na světě.

„O čem sníte? Jak si Sen představujete? Je to žena, muž nebo jen nejasné obrazce lidského rozumu? Máte na to dvě vyučovací hodiny, slečně Moonové se udělalo špatně a tak zůstala doma. A ne, Scotte, neřeknu vám z čeho se jí udělalo špatně." Zklamaně jsem dal ruku dolů, včera vypadala v pořádku. Co se asi stalo?

„Rozdělte si plátna a začněte!" bohužel přetrhlo moje paranoidní myšlenky.

Nakonec jsem čtvrt hodiny strávil čučením do blba, než jsem se odhodlal (po pohlavku od profesora) na nějakou blbost. Udělal jsem si tři sféry. Nebe, oceán a podzemí. A z nějakého zvláštního důvodu jsem si doprostřed toho všeho zakomponoval zlatý sporťák. Jasně jsem si tam vykreslil tváře. Kreslil jsem je skoro automaticky. Auto řídila punkerka s vyděšeným výrazem a snažil se to korigovat výrostek až moc podobný tomu ze včerejška. Za nimi byli evidentně vyděšení cestující, všechny jsem je znal ze snů, až na jeden, který jsem si nedokázal za boha zařadit. Zamračil jsem se, položil paletu a štětce. Nadskočil jsem, když za mnou kdosi tlesknul. „Výborně, pane Scotte! Jako vždy jste nezklamal! Měl jste jít na uměleckou školu, takové plýtvání talentem!" Otočil se k mým spolužákům a popisoval části mého obrazu. „Podívejte se, jak to auto natočil, vypadá, jako kdyby mělo vyletět z plátna přímo na nás! A ty barvy a prostředí! Tak takhle vypadá sen!" Ale já ho moc neposlouchal, ani když mi dal pochvalu a ujištění, že to vyvěsí do hlavní chodby, aby se tím mohli všichni obdivovat.

Mě trápil můj podpis, můj postup. Nepamatoval jsem si, jak jsem to kreslil. Vím jen, že jsem to nakreslil. A už vůbec si nepamatuju, že bych se podepsal jako Perseus. Hadříkem jsem to rychle napravil, a když zazvonilo, zabalil jsem si, zase zapadl na záchody a tam už se vážně pozvracel.

Andy tam vběhnul pár vteřin po mně a s útrpným výrazem mi podržel batoh. Když si všiml, že tam zase okouní třeťáci, pokusil se je vyhnat. Ale to už vešel Luke. Já těch pohrom v posledních čtyřiadvaceti hodinách prostě neměl dost.

„No fuj, seber se, babo!" zavrčel mým směrem, ale hodil mi kapesníky. Vypláchnul jsem si pusu a byl rád, že si kvůli tělocviku beru do školy i kartáček s pastou. Obvykle se totiž najím hlíny, když mě shodí ze hřiště do svahu.

Opřel jsem se o umyvadla a zhluboka vydechoval. Potřebuju pauzu.

„Padejte," zasyčel Luke a vystrnadil všechny a tím pádem i Andyho z umývárny. Sednul si vedle mě a zapálil si cigaretu. Tak to tedy dík.

„Podívej, vím, že se máme rádi asi jako…proto snad ani není přirovnání, ale mám za tebe určitou zodpovědnost, víš? Takže si zapamatuj, že nejsem ztělesnění mé drahé matinky. aA jestli něco bereš, tak se poděl, jasný?" Poplácal mě po tváři, típnul cigaretu do koše a odešel.

Kraj Divů. Jsem v kraji Divů a nočních můr! Kretén, ale fakt! I když je fakt, že tohle byl ten nejmilejší rozhovor za těch sedm let, co s ním žiju. A…moment, on si myslí, že jsem závislák?

S Andym jsem se s přemáháním najedl ve školní jídelně a rozhlížel se kolem, jestli si někdo nepouští notebook. (Tak jsem mu taky nevěnoval pozornost. Andrew ze mě neměl radost, to tedy ne. Taky mi to bylo líto, ale co naplat? Mám těch snů už po krk a dnešní den je toho důkazem.) Což o to, bylo jich tu dost. Ale bohužel, pátrání v jiných bodech již nebylo úspěšné. Potřebný hmotný důkaz nebyl. Jakmile jsem totiž uviděl notebook nebo závisláka na sociálních sítích, vždycky tam byl facebook nebo twitter, nebo ještě lépe, Google.

Nikdo nestudoval víc a na téhle akademii se ani nedivím. Pak následovaly dvě hodiny fyziky, které jsem skoro prospal (skoro, protože jsem nechtěl snít), biologie a pak konečně konec.

Doma nikdo nebyl a tak jsem se rychle umyl, otevřel si Wikipedii a Google a připravil si mozek na výplach.

Zadal jsem různá hesla, jako „sen," a „vjemy" a hledal souvislosti. Po třech hodinách, kdy se vrátili táta s Mariah, jsem měl mozek tak napumpovaný tolika kecy o RAM a jiných blbostech o spánku, že jsem toho měl pokrk a do konce života.

„Co tam furt děláš?" zeptal se táta, vešel a upil mi z kafe, co jsem měl po pravičce. „Něco na ty sny," odpověděl jsem popravdě. „Kde je Luke," zeptal jsem se radši a shodil stránku s rentgenem mozku. „Nemám tušení," odvětil, opřel se o stůl a prohlédl si stránku s vyhledáváním.

„Ale fuj, Percy, co děláš na stránce těch šarlatánů?" zasmál se a pocintal mi stůl vychladlým kofeinem. Zavrčel jsem něco jako: „Reklama!" a chystal se to shodit, když jsem si všimnul nápisu, který hlásal nejmíň logickou věc za celý tenhle týden.

Luke vešel asi hodinu potom do pokoje, zhroutil se do postele a něco chtěl nadhodit, ale já ho předběhnul: „Věříš na druhé šance, Luku Castellane?"

**Chcete vědět, čím jste byli v minulém životě?**


End file.
